


Two husbands are better than one

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Not a request, a purely self-indulgent fantasy.You and Arthur have been together for a while when John makes a very welcome entrance into your relationship. After a few months together, you decide to try a slightly different sexual dynamic; why have two cowboys separately when you can have them together?





	Two husbands are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely not intending for this to be as long as it turned out! Also, some semblance of a plot/background story snuck in there somehow.

John had been disappointed to discover that Abigail and Jack had left when he eventually returned from his year away, but he couldn’t blame her. She’d hung on for a few months, and you and Arthur (along with the others) had done what you could to support her, but eventually, she decided the best thing for Jack would be to try and have as normal a life as possible away from the gang. She’d gone to a city up North somewhere and, according to one of her letters, apparently found some housekeeping work.

John sent her money where he could, and you and Arthur made sure to slip in some cash before he posted his letters if he was a bit short. It was strange; now they were apart, had some distance, him and Abigail were being far nicer to each other than they ever were around camp before he ran off. For a little while after he’d returned, John had been determined to try and win her back; but finally, he’d admitted (mostly to himself) that he’d messed up too much this time.

\---

It was around 6 months later, roughly a year or so after John returned, that he made a cautious first step into yours and Arthur’s relationship. That night, you’d let John sleep in your tent, on the floor of course, as he’d kindly given his to some of the girls when theirs started leaking. John was on the large boar rug, while you and Arthur shared the small cot. It was cramped, but after years together you were used to it.

A noise in the middle of the night, probably an owl of some sort, woke you up. You tried to get back to sleep but had no success. Eventually, your tossing and turning pulled Arthur from his slumber.

"You alright darlin'?" Arthur murmured to you, sleepily. 

"Sorry sweetheart, can't get back to sleep, sorry I woke you." Arthur pulled you tighter into his embrace before replying. 

"Anythin' I can do to help?" 

You were about to say no, when a devilish idea crept into your head. You quickly looked over at John to make sure he was still asleep before climbing on top of Arthur, straddling him. 

"Well, since you asked and you're awake, I can think of something...." you grinned at Arthur, grinding against him. A small murmur escaped his lips and he reached down, tugging your night dress up. Your rubbing against him was having the desired effect, and it didn't take long for him to be ready and raring to go.

You’d been going for a little while, trying to make as little noise as possible, when you heard a little moan that was from neither you or Arthur.

_"Mhmmmmmm..."_

You quickly glanced down to see John, biting his lip, staring at the two of you, hand down his trousers. As soon as he saw you looking at him, he became flustered and apologetic, trying unsuccessfully to scramble to his knees.

With a small protest from Arthur, you leapt up off the cot and grabbed at John before he could leave. You took his hand and pulled him back onto the rug, making him lie down once again.

You knelt down next to John, back towards Arthur, and gently stroked his hair. He went to move his hand up to your face, but stopped himself and pulled back. You smiled at him before looking over your shoulder at Arthur, still laying on the cot. Arthur looked at John, then back at you, and gave a small smile and a nod. You turned back to John and leant down, your first kiss only lightly brushing his lips. Even so, a little moan still escaped them and he immediately moved his hand up to the back of your head, pulling your face into his.

John’s other hand moved to your breast, gently fondling it. As his palm brushed your nipple you let out a little moan of your own; as you did so, you heard Arthur shift in the cot behind you. For a moment, you thought Arthur was going to pull you away, but instead, you felt one of his large hands slip under your stomach and pull you up slightly, so that you were still kneeling but your ass was raised. As soon as he had you in the desired position, you felt two of his fingers slip inside you, making you gasp and bury your face in John’s neck. 

As Arthur pumped his fingers in and out of you, occasionally slipping them out to rub them on your clit, your soft noises became too much for John and he undid his trousers, freeing his hard cock. You continued to kiss him as he satisfied himself, thoroughly enjoying his breathy groans in your mouth. It didn’t take long for Arthur to make you climax; you knew each other very well after these years, knew those little tricks that never failed to satisfy.

As you came, you made sure to whisper in John’s ear how good it was, make sure he heard exactly how you felt. It had the desired effect, and he came shortly after you, making a mess of his shirt. You gave him one last, long kiss before returning your attention to Arthur.

You stayed kneeling beside the cot, bending forward to take Arthur's cock in your mouth. You gave the head of his cock a few gentle, circular licks, before pushing your head down as far as you could, grasping what you couldn’t take in your hand.

You’d only been going for a few strokes of hand and mouth when you felt a hand slip between your legs from behind you. John’s fingers inside you felt different to Arthur’s; slightly more slender, marginally less rough.  As you continued to pleasure Arthur, bringing him closer and closer to finishing, John set a steady pace with his fingers, the other hand massaging your lower back.

Arthur tapped the back of your head, letting you know he was close. This time, you chose to keep him in your mouth, sucking hard and squeezing the base of his cock as he released into the back of your throat. John hadn’t quite made you cum again yet, but you’d thoroughly enjoyed his work, and there would be time enough to teach him what you liked. For now though, your little nighttime adventure had had the desired effect and all you wanted to do was sleep.

That night, you’d fallen asleep nestled between the two men on the rug. Arthur lay on his back while you rested your head on his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around you. John moved in behind you, spooning you, one leg draped over yours. You’d later swear that you’d never slept so well as that first night.

\-----

When you woke up the next morning, John was gone, leaving just you and Arthur together. Eventually, you located him by the horses, and went to speak with him. 

"Where'd you run off to this morning then?" you smiled at John as you touched him on the arm. He jumped, which was unlike him; he was acting very skittish. 

"Ummm... I.... I didn't know....." John stammered. You heard Arthur's footsteps approaching from behind you; John's face paled and he tried to start to run away, only succeeding in tripping over a hay bale.  

While Arthur chuckled, you helped John to his feet, holding on to his hand to make sure he didn't try and scarper again. 

"It's okay John! Why are you so afraid all of a sudden?!" You reached up and tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear, reassuring him.

"I thought...maybe... err.... Arthur, are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it won't happen again, I'll come sleep out here." Arthur grinned at John, it was a bit mean, but he did enjoy watching him squirm. 

"S'alright John. We wouldn't have encouraged you if we weren't okay with it." Arthur stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder, chuckling as John flinched when he raised his hand.

Eventually, you managed to calm him down, relax him. Then, you broached the subject of potential future arrangements, if he so desired. You didn’t want to overwhelm him to start with, just outlining a few guidelines, laying down a few ground rules that you and Arthur had spoken about that morning. If this was going to work, there was going to need to be a lot of discussion and openness.

\-----

It didn’t take long for the three of you to establish a good dynamic; you were a bit surprised by this, as while Arthur and John had of course known each other for years, they weren’t exactly the closest. But John was happy to let Arthur define most of the boundaries, and Arthur was mature enough to understand that your attention would be inevitably be split between the pair of them.

The first time the gang became properly aware of your new arrangement was one evening drinking around the campfire. You were sat on Arthur’s lap, curled up against his chest. John came to sit next to you, and in your slightly drunken, sleepy, state, you’d leaned backwards and given him a long, sensual kiss. When you pulled away, you’d realised that the chatter had completely stopped, the rest of the camp staring at you.

John had gone bright red, trying to stammer out an explanation, albeit rather unsuccessfully.

"It's not! I.... oh god dammit...." Before he said something he would regret, you interrupted him. 

“Anyone got anything they’d like to say?” you said questioningly, looking around at everyone.

The camp members that did make eye contact with you shook their heads, though a couple did whisper between themselves. Within a few moments of you talking, the chatting, drinking and laughing had resumed as if nothing had happened. You were surprised, expecting at least a few lewd comments or jokes; you suspected that Arthur may have been giving them a more...serious.... expression behind you. 

Later that night, as you stood up to go to bed, Sean did try and approach you, drunkenly asking if there was room for one more, or if there was any left to go around. You were pretty sure he was only joking, but the way Arthur and John rounded on him made sure he never asked more seriously. That night both men were very handsy, making sure to constantly touch, stroke, caress you. While you enjoyed it, you made a mental note to keep an eye on the possible possessive streak in both of them.

\----

A few months later, the three of you were sent off to chase down a lead by Hosea a few day’s ride away. When you travelled, you always made sure to get two hotel rooms, even if one was never used; while the gang were pretty accepting of your situation, members of the general public would likely be less so.

You enjoyed your rare stays in proper rooms; while you’d gotten rid of the cot from Arthur’s tent, instead preferring to be all together on a large, thick, rug on the floor, it was still small and a bit restrictive. A room….a bed….. gave you more options.

You were planning on just dropping your few things in the room, maybe changing your shirt quickly, before grabbing some dinner. However, as soon as you stepped into it, Arthur was already pulling you into an embrace. He kissed you passionately, his hand gently sliding into your hair while John closed and locked the door.  

John joined you, standing behind you, kissing your neck as his hands massaged your ass. You turned to face him and Arthur moved his hands to your waist. You grabbed at John’s face, pulling him in hard to kiss you, making sure to carefully stroke his scars that you loved so much. As you did so, you ground your ass against Arthur’s groin behind you, feeling him already growing hard in his trousers.  

Arthur moaned, pulling at your waist, before letting his hands drop down the front of your trousers, undoing them. John quickly followed suit, fumbling with your shirt buttons. The two pairs of hands made light work of your clothes, and soon you were standing completely naked between them.

As Arthur gently fondled your breasts, lightly biting the nape of your neck, rubbing his hardness against you, John stepped back to admire the sight.

“God you’re gorgeous Y/N” he said.

Arthur murmured in agreement into your ear, nibbling at your ear lobe.

You adored the way he looked at you; both he and Arthur always thought you were amazing, beautiful, it was hard to not become addicted to their praise.

“I can think of somewhere else for to lick, Arthur” you turned your head towards the man behind, grinning slightly. Arthur returned the expression, awaiting further instructions. “Lie down sweetheart.”

Arthur did as he was told, lying on the floor. You walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed, making sure to give John a quick grope through his trousers as you passed him. He was rock hard, almost uncomfortably so from the way he was fidgeting. You bent down, placing the pillow under Arthur’s head before kneeling, legs either side of his face. You obviously didn’t move quick enough for Arthur’s liking though as he grabbed at your hips, pulling you the rest of the way.

As Arthur’s tongue started running desperate, fast circles around your clit, you almost completely forgot John, you were so overtaken by the sudden onslaught of pleasure. When part of your brain returned, you waved John over to stand in front of you, hungrily grabbing at his belt and trousers. You tried to undo the fastenings, but Arthur’s motions between your legs were making it very hard to concentrate.

“Ah..fuck!” you exclaimed as Arthur sucked on your clit, pulling you down onto his face as your hips bucked. John smiled at you, caressing your bottom lip with his thumb before freeing himself. You wasted no time in taking John in your mouth, spreading your saliva up and down his length. As one of your hands cradled his balls, John’s hands went to the back of your head, gripping your hair.

You let him control the pace at which he pumped into your mouth; you were struggling to keep a steady, even, rythm anyway thanks to Arthur. As you grew closer and closer to climax, you reached down, grabbing Arthur’s hair, pulling him hard into you. John saw you move and quickly pulled out of your mouth; he wanted to hear you as you came.

“Oh god… please…..YES!”

John slowly stroked himself, biting his lip, staring as you lost control on top of Arthur. Once you came back down from your high, John offered you his hands, helping you to your feet. Arthur followed, his stubble soaked in your wetness. As soon as he was upright, you grabbed and kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

“I think ya did quite a job there Arthur” John said, grinning. Arthur was unable to answer as you were still kissing him hard, tongue exploring his mouth. Instead, he raised one hand behind you to John in a thumbs up gesture, making John chuckle.

Eventually, you released Arthur, before stepping back to survey your two men.

“Gentlemen, why am I still the only one naked?”

The men looked at each other, pausing, before rushing to pull off their clothes. You laughed; this was a little game they had started to play, who could get naked the quickest. This time, John won, though he did have a slightly unfair advantage due to his trousers already being unfastened.

Once they were ready, they joined you, standing either side of you.

“Your lead darlin’, as per usual.” Arthur’s low, gravelly, voice made you almost involuntarily shudder.

You kissed one man, then the other, a hand resting on each of their bare chests.

“Mhmmm.. Arthur” you smiled, turning to him and pushing him backwards onto the bed. John stepped up behind you, kissing your neck, before turning to move to the chair. John didn’t mind waiting; he loved watching you and Arthur, and he’d already had his fair share of attention for now. He wished he could fuck you the way Arthur did most of the time; he was slower, gentler, more languid, always caressing every inch of your skin with his large hands. John on the other hand always found himself overcome with excitement, _need,_ and nearly always ended up setting a faster pace. Not that you ever complained, of course.

John had only managed to take half a step away when you grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards you.

“And you, John.”

John looked surprised; typically, you preferred to focus your attention on one man at a time when you got down to it. He glanced over to Arthur, laying on his back on the bed, hands behind his head, legs hanging off the edge, a sly grin on his face. You’d already discussed your plan with him; making sure to talk things through, carefully, kindly, was how you three had kept this working.

You kissed the still hesitant John and ran your hand down his torso until it rested on his cock. You gave it a few gentle pumps, making him moan. You looked back at Arthur, one eyebrow raised questioningly; he smiled and nodded towards his satchel.

You pulled John over to Arthur’s bag, keeping hold of one hand while you searched through the satchel with the other. John’s eyes widened as he saw the little tin of balm you pulled out. Sinking once again to your knees in front of him, you unscrewed the lid before applying a liberal amount to your hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. As you applied the balm to his cock, John tipped his head back and grunted, failing to resist the urge to thrust into your hands.

Once you were satisfied with your application of the balm – though, admittedly, you probably spent longer coating John’s cock than you needed to – you led him over to the bed, bringing the balm with you.

You climbed on top of Arthur, straddling him, his hard cock resting against your clit, and leant down to kiss him. As you did, he ran his hands down your back until they reached your ass cheeks. He gently grabbed them, pulling them apart slightly; as he did so, you ground your hips forwards, rubbing against his cock. Arthur moved one hand up to yours at the side of his head, taking the still open pot of balm from you.

He took some in his fingers, warming it by rubbing them together, providing you with the same courtesy you had given John. Arthur moved his hand to your asshole, lightly caressing it, carefully coating it in the balm. You rested your head on his chest, giving a little moan of pleasure as he slipped one finger inside you. As he did so, you heard John groan behind you, then felt his hand on your hip as he stepped forwards. If John had been still slightly unsure of what was happening, he certainly wasn’t anymore.

John reached down and took the balm from the bed where Arthur had left it, covering his own fingers. He placed one hand on your hip before nodding to Arthur, signalling that he was ready to take over. As Arthur’s finger slipped out of you, you gave a little moan; however, you didn’t have to wait long before it was replaced by two of John’s.

The sensation of fullness made you grind against Arthurs cock again, coating it in your wetness. Arthur swore slightly, pushing up against you. He quickly moved his hands to your waist, lifting you up so that he could position his cock at your entrance, before letting you slide down at your own pace. John carefully followed you, making sure to keep moving his fingers steadily in and out of your asshole.

When you had the entirety of Arthur completely inside you, John pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, gasping as he realised he could feel Arthur’s cock buried deep in you.

“Fuck” you groaned, rising ever so slightly up Arthur’s cock before pushing back down again.

“You okay darlin’?” Arthur whispered in your ear. John paused slightly, waiting for your response.

“Please….oh please, keep going John. That feels…. amazing.” John didn’t need more encouragement, slipping a third finger inside you as one of Arthur’s hands moved to massage your clit.

“Oh god!” You sat up slightly, giving Arthur more space to manoeuvre his hand; as you did so, John leaned forward and peppered the nape of your neck in kisses. You turned your head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, slightly distracting him from the task in hand.

“I need you John. All of you” you whispered to him, rising up Arthur’s cock again until he was barely inside you.

John stood up again, placing one hand on the small of your back, using the other to position himself at your rear entrance. His cock slid in easily, you and him were both well lubed, but he made sure to take it very slowly, making certain you were fully relaxed.

You tried to move down Arthur’s cock, but he moved both of his hands back to your hips, keeping you raised off him slightly.

“Allow me darlin’.” Arthur moved his hips upwards, sliding his cock into you, doing all the work. John paid attention to his movements, keeping pace with him, making sure to slide outwards as Arthur pushed upwards.

“Fuck, sweetheart, that feels good” John groaned as Arthur increased the pace slightly. You were unable to reply, your brain being completely overtaken by this new sensation. You’d taken Arthur in your ass before, but the two men together, filling both of your holes, was almost overwhelming you.

It was obviously proving too much for John too as his pace faltered, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He unintentionally moved with Arthur, pushing into you at the same time. The two men groaned; both of them fully sheathed inside you together made you feel even tighter than they thought possible. As they both bottomed out in you, you let out a cry.

“Oh fuck!” The men froze, but before they had time to worry you continued. “Oh god, John, Arthur, please do that again!”

Relieved, the two men resumed fucking you, ploughing into you hard, deep, fast, now in time with each other. The two of them inside you together was hitting a spot you’d only experienced a handful of times before; it wasn’t long before you were gripping the bed sheets, screaming both of their names as you came again, hard.

"Arthur! John! Ohhhhhh god dammit........" 

John lost it at your noises like he always did. He quickly pulled out, grabbing at your hair, pulling you up slightly as he coated your ass in his cum. Arthur wasn’t far behind him, but as he went to lift you off him you resisted, instead pushing down hard. A string of indiscernible swears fell from his lips as pushed deep inside you, filling you.

As you lay on top of Arthur, his hands caressing your arms, you felt John carefully wiping your back, cleaning you. When he was done, Arthur gently moved you off his chest onto the bed and then took over from John, cleaning the cum that was already dripping from between your legs.

Exhausted, you shuffled up into the centre of the bed and the men quickly joined you, one on each side, as usual. You fidgeted for a moment, unable to decide which way to face, before settling on having your back to Arthur. He nestled in behind you as John stroked your face, beaming.

“I reckon we’ll have to keep that one for the hotels darlin’” Arthur whispered to you. “Dutch is already muttering about noise levels as it is.” The three of you chuckled, the vibrations spreading pleasantly throughout your bodies.


End file.
